


Все эти 10 лет

by brodskipes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskipes/pseuds/brodskipes
Summary: Можно стереть любовь из памяти. Выкинуть из сердца — это уже другая история.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Николь, 16 лет

_**8 января 2007, 16:25**_

_Дорогой дневник, здравствуй. Можно отныне я буду называть тебя просто — Друг? Ведь ты мой самый настоящий и единственный Друг: только с тобой я не боюсь быть той, кто я есть; ты не осуждаешь, не смеёшься надо мной, не называешь меня странной, как это делают мои одноклассники. Они говорят, что я ненормальная, потому что влюблена в одну девочку из нашего класса. Но я не обижаюсь на них — они глупые и злые._

_Друг, наверно, я её люблю. И ты будешь прав, если скажешь, что я ещё слишком мала, чтобы понимать, что такое любовь. Но это любовь, поверь. Мне постоянно хочется смотреть на неё, когда она чем-то увлечена и не видит моих робких взглядов в её сторону, носить ей рюкзак, делиться с ней ланчем и случайно касаться её плеча на физкультуре. Мои губы просто безостановочно расплываются в улыбке, когда она рядом. Она даже смущается меня в такие моменты, и это так здорово: её кожа начинает румяниться, а глаза — искриться счастьем. Я часто прошу у неё конспекты, якобы списать домашнее задание (у отличницы грех не списать). Она отзывчивая и добрая, поэтому не отказывает мне в этой просьбе. Но на самом деле мне не нужна эта домашка — я всё делаю сама. Её тетрадь нужна мне, чтобы подержать в руках то, к чему прикасались её нежные изящные пальцы. Я люблю смотреть на старательно выведенные буквы и вдыхать лёгкий аромат уюта, который хранит её тетрадь. Если бы меня попросили поставить себе диагноз, то я бы ответила: влюблённый одуванчик — одно неосторожное дуновение — и я разлечусь на тысячи мельчайших парашютов. Надеюсь, сильных ветров не предвидится._

_А ещё, ты не поверишь, я хочу пригласить её на выпускной бал в качестве моей спутницы. Я буду счастлива, если она согласится. Знаешь, она такая красивая: у неё длинные русые волосы и глаза цвета полярной ночи имеют множество оттенков, а походка такая лёгкая, движения плавные, почти ленивые. Её смех это лучшая музыка, которую я слышала. Она похожа на одну из диснеевских принцесс. В шутку я называю её моей маленькой принцессой, а она говорит, что я— последний рыцарь на этой планете. Она нормально реагирует на моё отношение к ней, может быть, я ей тоже небезразлична? Я часто вижу улыбку на её аккуратном лице, она улыбается мне. Это улыбка ангела, Друг._

_Её зовут Вейверли Эрп._

_**Её отважный рыцарь, Н.Х.** _


	2. Вейверли, 16 лет

_**19 февраля 2007, 22:18** _

_Привет, «Секретик». Прошло уже 6 месяцев после моего перевода в новую школу. Здесь я чувствую себя довольно уютно: класс принял меня отлично, особенно мужская половина... и Николь. Я хочу рассказать тебе о Ней. Её зовут Николь и Она мне симпатична, может, даже больше, чем просто симпатична. Между нами завязались тёплые (романтические?) отношения. Она называет меня своей маленькой принцессой, и это самое милое обращение, которое я слышала. Обычно парни грубее обращались ко мне, но Николь не они. В отличие от них Она понимает все тонкости поведения с девушкой. Секретик, Она так резко выделяется среди общего контингента нашего класса, что не заметить Её мог лишь слепой, а так как я далеко не слепая, то риск оказаться пленённой Ею был высок. Знаешь, я, наверно, попала в эту группу риска уже тогда, когда Её наглая симпатичная моська встретила меня после уроков и предложила свою помощь в таскании этого тяжеленного агрегата с учебниками, который так ласково прозвали рюкзаком (и зачем только нужно делать эти «кирпичи» (учебники) такими тяжелыми? Школа — преисподняя, а ученики — грешники, которые ежедневно проходят круги Ада — уроки, а по итогу Люцифер, он же учитель, решает, идти ли грешнику домой или пострадать ещё после уроков). Конечно, я не отказалась от помощи. Я не считала себя слабой с моим маленьким ростом, но моя физическая сила никак не преобладала над силой притяжения моего рюкзака к полу. Николь же была выносливее меня, выше и явно сильнее._

_У Неё такая трогательная непорочная внешность, но в то же время есть в Ней что-то дьявольское и загадочное. Её глаза цвета песчаных дюн с крапинками звёздной пыли изучают так внимательно, что от этого взгляда мне становится не по себе, но Ей нравится моё смущение, и Она часто проделывает такие трюки со мной. Интересно, Она знает, как сильно бьётся моё сердце в такие моменты?_

_Её волосы, доходящие Ей до плеч, цвета кровавого заката. На солнце они отливаются бронзовыми лучами и ослепляют своей насыщенностью и глубиной оттенка. А ещё у Неё такие милые впадинки-ямочки на щеках, что они придают Её улыбке детскую беззаботность и озорство. Секретик, сейчас я пишу эти строчки с улыбкой на лице, мне кажется, я становлюсь счастливее с Ней._

_Николь чудесный и самый сострадательный человек из всех, кого я знала. У Неё просто дичайшая форма альтруизма. Эта девушка готова помочь даже своему врагу. Если кому-то удастся заручиться Её доверием, он может быть уверен в Ней и в том, что никогда не будет предан._

_У Николь есть небольшой шрамик на щеке. Она рассказывала мне историю его появления, когда мы гуляли после уроков в школьном парке. Он появился у Неё, когда Она подставилась под удар отца, пытавшегося ударить Её мать. Николь говорит, что у них сложные семейные отношения и что подробностей мне лучше не знать. Я понимаю, это не моё дело, но с Её отцом что-то не так. Я убедилась в этом, когда проходила мимо Её дома. Папа Николь сидел на крыльце и вёл диалог с воображаемым собеседником. В разговоре он сетовал на несправедливость того, что человек не может управлять погодой, а правительство не хочет признать его (Её отца) королём мистического Эльдорадо. Я думаю, что он всё-таки психически не здоров, но я не хочу обижать Николь, поэтому не делилась с Ней этими умозаключениями._

_В отместку за незначительный дефект (шрам) на лице, природа оставила особую метку на Её коже в виде крохотной родинки на скуле. Этот завершающий аккорд завершал образ, делая Её красоту одухотворяющей и благородной. Также Николь была обладателем бесшумной кошачьей походки. В достоверности этого факта я убедилась на личном опыте, когда Она неожиданно материализовалась возле меня в школьном душе. Николь смотрела тогда на меня одним из тех своих фирменных взглядов. В нём читалось что-то ещё помимо заинтересованности. Боюсь ошибиться, но это было похоже на страсть._

_Николь очень ценит нашу дружбу, ведь у Неё до меня не было друзей и просто тех, с кем Она могла бы быть собой. Со мной Николь больше раскрепощена, но незначительно. Она никому не доверяет и очень сдержана в своих суждениях, будто боится сказать лишнее слово. А ещё Она очень гордая и никому не открывает душу, даже если очень тяжело, даже если этого попрошу я._

_**Её маленькая принцесса, В.Э.** _


	3. Николь, 16 лет

_**2 марта 2007, 12:53** _

_Здравствуй, Друг. Сегодня я проснулась от криков мамы. Папа снова «чудил». «Чудил» — так мама называет выходки отца, когда он вытворяет эти непонятные вещи. Это продолжается последние два года. Мама говорит, что он сошел с ума и что если кто-то об этом узнает, то у меня больше не будет папы, ведь его заберут в лечебницу, а оттуда он уже не вернётся. Мама очень любит его. Иногда она срывает на мне свою злость, досаду и разочарования. Я не обижаюсь на неё — она просто не может контролировать свои эмоции, отец отнимает у неё остатки человечности._

_Друг, что с ними происходит? Я хочу помочь, но не знаю как. Папа стал таким безэмоциональным, чёрствым, замкнутым. Он теряет интерес ко всему. Сегодня он назвал меня именем нашей умершей собаки Меган, а после начал говорить безумную вещь про внеземную цивилизацию на несуществующей планете._

_Мой папа болен, Друг..._

_Боже, помоги ему, спаси его душу!_

_**Её отважный рыцарь, Н.Х.** _


	4. Николь, 16 лет

_**28 мая 2007, 01:48** _

_Уже поздно, а я не могу уснуть, дорогой Друг. Сегодня мы с Вейверли в первый раз гуляли вместе на людях. Она держала мою ладонь в своей. Это было волнительно. Мы хоть и не дети, но и не такие взрослые, чтобы задумываться о более серьёзных отношениях. Но, знаешь, я так хочу её поцеловать. Думаю пригласить её в кино на места для влюблённых. Когда-то ведь это должно произойти._

_Пару дней назад она сказала мне, что я ей нравлюсь, но она боится реакции своих родителей, поэтому она не может раскрыть себя полностью. Мы встречались тайно. После уроков, за школой. Иногда мы ходили друг к другу в гости. Лучшие подружки))). Закрывались в её комнате и лежали в обнимку, просто смотря друг другу в глаза. Я сгорала от стыда и желания, когда она водила рукой по моей коленке или отпускала руку ниже дозволенного._

_Сердечные ритмы глушили все внешние звуки, мир сужался до размеров этой комнаты. Казалось, даже ядерный взрыв не заставил бы меня перестать смотреть в эту глубокую полярную темноту её глаз._

_Что же будет с нами дальше? Её родители слишком консервативны. А мои? Отец сходит с ума, а мать, кажется, гомофобка. Я сделала такой вывод пару месяцев назад, когда мы смотрели ТВ. В новостях говорили о легализации однополых браков. Мама сразу переключила канал и начала сыпать проклятиями в адрес геев и лесбиянок. Мне было больно слышать подобные слова от матери, ведь это означало, что она не примет меня, мою ориентацию и Вейвс._

_**Её отважный рыцарь, Н.Х.** _


	5. Николь, 16 лет

_**13 июня 2007, 22:10** _

_Друг... Мне так одиноко. Сегодня мы снова тайно встречались с Вейверли. Она была заплаканная и не в себе. Её родители нашли нашу с ней переписку на листке (мы часто шлём друг другу послания на уроках). Она показала мне линованный лист, который был изрисован сердечками и нашими глупыми любовными текстами. В тот день я в первый раз написала ей, что кажется влюблена в неё. Она решила сохранить этот лист на память, а её мать случайно обнаружила его, когда искала какие-то документы. Вейверли держала листок дрожащей рукой и смотрела отчуждённым холодным взглядом сквозь меня. Смотрела она сквозь, но протыкала меня насквозь..._

_«Они обозвали меня больной лесбиянкой, Ник, и пригрозили улицей!»_

_Эти её слова, этот взгляд врезались в моё сознание, словно грузовик в бетонную стену. Она никогда не сможет принять себя до конца, а её родители никогда не позволят нам быть вместе._

_**Её отважный рыцарь, Н.Х.** _


	6. Вейверли, 16 лет

**_25 июня 2007, 21:44_**

_Привет, Секретик, я разбита... Мы не виделись с Ней с самого выпускного. Родители запрещают мне выходить на улицу, чтобы я не встретила там Её. Мама рассказала отцу о наших отношениях с Николь, и он пригрозил неприятностями в Её адрес, если я не расстанусь с Ней. Я люблю Её самой искренней любовью, поэтому согласилась оставить Николь. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы мой отец не причинил Ей вред. Он жестокий приверженец консервативных идеологий._

_Моя семья такая благородная и правильная снаружи, но такая гнилая изнутри, что мне тошно быть её частью. Эта напыщенная состоятельность, эти лицемерные улыбки, эти звериные хищные оскалы, скрытые за маской людей. Они подлые гиены, которые решили замахнуться на повадки льва. В этой семье принято подавать на завтрак Ложь, на обед Притворство и Фальшь на ужин. Я не прощу им этого, не прощу им Николь..._

_Николь... Я так скучаю по Ней, по нашим разговорам, по долгим взглядам и несмелым поцелуям. Я помню, когда случился наш первый. Она пригласила меня в кино. Взглянув на название фильма и ряд, я поняла, что сегодня произойдёт что-то особенное._

_Был внепрокатный показ фильма «Вечное сияние чистого разума». Николь знала, что это один из самых романтичных фильмов о любви и один из самых любимых мною. Мы сидели в полупустом зале на последнем ряду. Моя голова покоилась на Её плече. Боковым зрением я видела, каким нежным, бархатным взглядом Николь смотрела на меня. Она выводила узоры на моей коже нежными подушечками пальцев. Скрещивала и сплетала наши кисти в этом танце рук, который порождал миллионы электрических импульсов. В кончиках пальцев были сконцентрированы чувства, которые шли от сердца. Чувства, которые требовали огласки и права на существование. Она аккуратно повернула моё лицо в свою сторону и смотрела так, будто увидела меня впервые и тут же влюбилась. Её любовь так красиво запечатлелась во взгляде кофейных глаз. Перед тем, как прикрыть глаза, я увидела зелёный оттенок в Её песчаных дюнах, а после тёплые губы Николь коснулись уголка моих губ. Её близкое дыхание было прерывистым и неспокойным, как глубокий бушующий океан. Как волны бьются о камни, так и Её воздух обволакивал мои губы. Она накрыла их полностью и застыла, наслаждаясь этим интимным моментом... Это был самый сентиментальный момент за всю мою недолгую жизнь._

_По моим венам течёт любовь — кровь особенного типа. У нас с Николь она одной группы. Я знаю, что бы ни произошло, я никогда не прибегну к «переливанию» этой крови, даже если смертельно заболею. Почему-то в ней я уверена больше, чем в себе. Но если однажды случится, что когда-нибудь я стану забывать о нашей любви или по каким-то причинам нам придётся оставить друг друга, то мы, уподобляясь Джоэлю и Клементине*, восстановим нашу любовь по обрывкам памяти._

_«Можно стереть любовь из памяти. Выкинуть из сердца — это уже другая история»._

_Где-то ещё на генетическом уровне во мне была заложена программа полюбить эту огненноволосую девушку с ямочками на щеках._

_**Её маленькая принцесса, В.Э.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джоэл и Клементина — персонажи фильма «Вечное сияние чистого разума». В фильме они стирают память друг о друге, чтобы не страдать от любви после того, как решили расстаться. Но в итоге события разворачиваются так, что даже стёртая память не помогла им уничтожить их любовь. В конце герои воссоединяются и решают дать Любви ещё один шанс.


	7. Николь, 16 лет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смерть животного

_**17 июля 2007, 12:56** _

_Здравствуй, Друг. Я уже второй месяц не видела её и мне кажется, что я начинаю сходить с ума, как и мой отец. Я расскажу тебе немного о нём._

_Папа дошёл до той стадии шизофрении, когда её уже невозможно скрывать. Вчера он безучастно смотрел на то, как наша кошка испускала последний вздох, когда он зажал её голову между дверью и проёмом. Я не успела спасти Каламити. Рыжее пушистое тело бездыханно лежало возле двери, голова неестественно вывернута, из пасти сочилась кровь, глаза были навыкате. Следы мученической смерти застыли на мёртвой мордочке кошки. Каламити жила у нас уже 6 лет, он подарил мне её на мой 10-летний юбилей. А сегодня он же убил её жесточайшим образом практически на моих глазах._

_Как же изменилась наша жизнь за эти года! Шесть лет назад он был самым лучшим папочкой, а сейчас он опустился до убийства беззащитного животного. Его глаза, точно такие же как и мои, светились безумной яростью, улыбка искривилась, брови изогнулись в дугу, взгляд хищный. Я испугалась. Он мог вытворить подобное с нами, с другими людьми. Я понимала, что не могу ему помочь. Я страдала оттого, что мой родной отец обезумел и превратился в животное, а я не могла этого предотвратить. Больше никто не должен пострадать. Звонок в психиатрическую больницу. Заявление. Я собственноручно отправила своего близкого человека в тюрьму с врачами._

_Что касается ЕЁ... Её родители запретили нам видеться, они забрали у Вейверли телефон и перекрыли все пути, которые могли привести её ко мне. Я не знаю, как она, что с ней, какие ей снятся сны, скучает ли она по мне. Глупые вопросы, я знаю, она любит меня и не откажется просто так. Я верю в тебя, Вейверли. У нас всё ещё будет. Но неизвестность понемногу зарывает меня в могилу, посыпая сверху голову мокрой от слёз землёй._

_Найди меня, Вейверли! Я буду ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Лишь бы знать, что всё не зря..._

_**Её отважный рыцарь, Н.Х.** _


	8. Вейверли, 16 лет

_**23 июля 2007, 19:00** _

_Привет, Секретик. Я не хотела признавать тот факт, что когда-нибудь этот день настанет, но он настал. Родители решили действовать кардинально — они отправят меня в другую страну, подальше от Николь. Так они собираются лечить меня от моей «больной любви». Считают меня сумасшедшей и аморальной. Я стала жертвой собственных чувств. Я молила родителей дать мне попрощаться с Николь, увидеть Её в последний раз, прикоснуться к Ней настоящей и вдохнуть Её воздух, но отец был непреклонен. Никогда в жизни я ничего не просила, но ради Неё я поступилась своими принципами. Ради Николь, ради чувства, что зародилось между нами, я обхватила его ноги и плакала, умоляла, просила, но он лишь отвернулся и пнул меня в живот, в очередной раз назвав больной. А я всё продолжала умолять._

_— Папа, пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь, но дай мне попрощаться с Ней._

_На минуту он задумался, потом удалился в свой кабинет. Он принёс документы на принудительное лечение в одной заграничной клинике для трудных подростков и велел подписать их. Я подписала их с условием, что он позволит мне увидеть Николь перед отъездом. Он согласился. На следующий день мы начали собираться раньше положенного времени. Я боялась, что Николь не успеет, ведь Её не предупредили, что мы уедем раньше. Но на самом деле отец обманул меня: он не собирался давать нам возможность увидеться. Этот подлец воспользовался моей беспомощностью и всучил мне эти документы на подпись в нужный момент. Меня силком заставили сесть в машину. Я чувствовала себя полумертвой: внутренности будто потяжелели, грудная клетка заполнилась холодной пустотой, тело вжалось в сидение._

_Сильный дождь заполнил всё воздушное пространство. Мы уезжали рано утром. На улице не было ни одного живого существа. Даже незнакомцы не пришли проститься со мной в этот мокрый грустный день. Я увидела в зеркале заднего вида высокую фигуру, которая бежала в нашу сторону. Я развернулась и посмотрела в заднее стекло. Это была Она — Николь. Она бежала за стремительно набирающим скорость авто. Я привстала и упёрлась ладонями в холодное стекло. Хотелось выбить его рукой и выйти Ей навстречу. Но машина набирала скорость быстрее, чем бежала Николь. Я видела, как Она поскользнулась и больно упала на мокрый грязный асфальт. Она неподвижно лежала в этой луже, мне было мучительно видеть Николь такой. Она боролась, но Она проиграла. Чем дальше мы отъезжали, тем обильнее моё лицо увлажнялось солеными кислотными слезами. Николь лежала в грязной луже со слезами и дождевой водой в глазах, Её волосы были спутаны и испачканы пылью дорог, а я ехала в чистом уютном авто и задыхалась от беспомощности._

_Секретик, я написала письмо для Неё. Надеюсь, в Вайноне чуть больше человечности и она передаст его Ей._

_**Её маленькая принцесса, В.Э.** _


	9. Письмо Вейверли

_**Письмо** _

_Мой отважный рыцарь, моя Николь, если ты сейчас читаешь это письмо, значит я уже далеко. Первым делом, прошу у тебя прощения за то, что покидаю, но у меня нет другого выхода. Я помню все свои обещания, Николь, но есть высшие силы и они проголосовали не за наше счастье, а за то, что бы мы разошлись. Но знай, это лишь препятствие на нашем пути. Истинная любовь всё выдержит. А она действительно истинная, Николь! Я люблю тебя. Весь мой мир отныне — это ты. Лишая меня тебя, они лишили меня среды обитания, моей планеты, моего безопасного места._

_Моё сердце бешено стучит, когда я пишу тебе это письмо, ведь это всё, что останется после меня. Когда я представляю тебя за чтением этих строк, моё сердце сжимается и начинает стучать сильнее. Мне не стыдно признать, что я плачу в данный момент, плачу от отчаяния и безысходности. Николь, на миг мне показалось, что ты позвала меня к себе. Я вздрогнула и будто проснулась от мимолётного виденья. Но это была не ты — лишь ветер, который пронёс по комнате твоё имя и исчез где-то в атмосфере земли._

_Николь, раньше мне казалось, что познать любовь могут только те, кто выстрадал её. Я всегда считала себя сильной и способной здраво мыслить в любой ситуации, а значит, и контролировать свои эмоции. Но впервые встретившись с твоими кофейными глазами, услышав твой бархатный голос, увидев эти ярчайшие огненные волосы и этот озорной взрывоопасный взгляд, моё сердце, словно пленённое, стало биться чаще. А потом ты как-то предложила свою помощь, и в тот день я поверила в рыцарство. Ты настоящий рыцарь, Николь. Если я и мечтала в детстве о принце на белом коне, то сейчас я мечтаю о тебе и твоих сильных руках, которые обнимут меня и подарят своё тепло, уют и защиту. Я навсегда останусь для тебя твоей маленькой принцессой, а ты моим отважным рыцарем — Николь Хот. Такие глупые, почти детские мечты, но это именно то, о чём думают влюблённые сердца. Такие же влюблённые как и наши с тобой._

_Ты помнишь наш первый поцелуй, этот головокружительный момент? Я до сих пор прокручиваю его в голове и вспоминаю всё в мельчайших деталях. Твой жаждущий и чарующий взгляд действовал на меня обезоруживающе, обнажая все мои чувства перед тобой. Ты была такой стеснительной и романтичной, такой влюбленной! Едва уловимое касание кончиком носа по моей щеке, нежное тепло в районе губ и твоё обжигающее дыхание. Я помню, что перестала дышать в этот миг, руки сами потянулись к твоей шее и обхватили её, сцепившись сзади в замок. Николь, как бы мне хотелось сейчас повторить этот волшебный момент и вновь испытать это летящее чувство влюблённости и эйфорию._

_До встречи с тобой мне казалось, что все люди рождаются целостными. Но как же я ошибалась, считая что могу быть без тебя неделимой! Теперь я точно знаю, что все люди имеют свою половину, и если ты её ещё не нашёл, то как можно говорить о какой-то целостности. Николь, в тебе я обрела вторую часть себя. И буду до последнего своего дня верить в родственные души и в то, что я узнала тебя по кармической энергии... Шучу, я узнала тебя по твоим бесподобным ямочкам, Николь)))). Эти метки были оставлены тобой ещё в прошлой жизни, чтобы я узнала тебя в этой._

_Ты говорила, что хочешь помогать людям и стать кем-то, к кому будут обращаться за помощью. Знай, я буду верить в тебя, так что не смей отрекаться от намеченного пути._

_Однажды у нас всё получится. Наша история не окончена._

_******* _

_P.S. Бесконечно тебя люблю._

_**Навсегда Твоя маленькая принцесса, В.Э.** _


	10. Николь, 21 год

**_30 августа 2012, 23:07_**

_Здравствуй, по-прежнему Друг. Давно я не оставляла здесь записей, но сегодня особенный день — у мамы день рождения. Мама — единственный близкий и родной человек, который остался у меня после смерти отца и вынужденного бегства Вейверли._

_Ты, наверно, хочешь знать, что же случилось с папой и куда пропала Вейверли? Потерпи, сейчас всё узнаешь. Кстати, Друг, можешь поздравить меня — я наконец-то закрыла сессию и официально переведена на последний курс нашего психологического факультета. Мне безумно нравится учёба здесь и то, чем я занимаюсь. Но не об этом сейчас._

_Спустя 3 года отец покончил с собой прямо в клинике. Лечение не помогало ему. Состояние ухудшилось: он страдал частыми мигренями и галлюцинациями. В последнее время он не признавал нас с мамой. Совсем! Было решено отправить его на лечение в Европу, но он каким-то образом ухитрился достать кусочек стекла во время прогулки по территории больницы и пронести его в палату. В полночь, когда дежурные уже совершили обход, он вскрыл себе вены._

_Меня после этого долго волновал вопрос: а понимал ли он, что сошёл с ума?_

_Как бы то ни было, сделанного не воротишь. После смерти отца мать ушла в себя. Я сама вывела её из глубокой депрессии. Благо на тот момент я уже была на третьем курсе психфака (психологического факультета) и имела представление о том, как нужно работать с людьми в таком состоянии. Мама очень изменилась с тех пор. Наши беседы пошли ей на пользу. Она стала потихоньку принимать мою ориентацию. Стала чаще говорить мне, что любит меня и что я — единственная причина, по которой она ещё не покончила с собой. Постепенно наша жизнь нормализовалась, и я всецело посвятила себя учёбе._

_Друг, мне предложили остаться в университете и пойти в магистратуру. Я думаю, это отличное продолжение карьеры психолога. Также мне предложили заняться преподавательской деятельностью, совмещая её с научной. Я рада, что у меня почти нет свободного времени. Это помогает мне меньше думать о Той, чьё имя я до сих пор выкрикиваю по ночам, когда вижу один и тот же сон: Вейверли смотрит на меня сквозь стекло удаляющегося автомобиля. Я бегу по мокрому асфальту. Дождевая вода вперемешку со слезами затрудняли мне обзор. Я подворачиваю ногу и плюхаюсь в огромную, холодную, грязную лужу. Грязь на лице, одежде, в волосах... Но это ничего по сравнению с тем, какой грязью облили мою душу и сердце эти Эрпы. Все, кроме Вейверли._

_Нет. У меня до сих пор никого не было, хотя ко мне часто подходят знакомиться. Но как я могу предать Её? Память — это единственное, чего они не смогли у меня отнять. И до тех пор, пока я помню Её — я люблю. И буду любить. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, я всё так же жду, что однажды Она найдет меня._

_**Всё ещё Её отважный рыцарь, Н.Х.** _


	11. Николь, 26 лет

_**10 сентября 2017, 15:05**_

_Здравствуй, Друг. Я писала тебе 5 лет назад, что-то я совсем забыла о тебе. Знаешь, так уж выходит, что именно те, кто имеет желание помогать другим, кто обладает врожденной эмпатией для понимания скрытых за словами проблем, являются наиболее уязвимы в эмоциональном плане и зачастую сами нуждаются в поддержке. В такой поддержке я нуждаюсь изо дня в день, несмотря на свой диплом психолога._

_Я уже много лет занимаю должность преподавателя психологии, но до сих пор стараюсь развивать себя в этом направлении. Академических знаний по психологии катастрофически не хватает, чтобы ответить на все возникающие вопросы, да и наша область знаний не стоит на месте, а потому требуется постоянное саморазвитие, я не могу позволить себе прекратить «учиться на психолога» всю жизнь. Именно неготовность постоянно учиться, расширять кругозор, знакомиться с новыми направлениями «выбросила» парочку моих знакомых из этой профессии. Никогда не нужно забывать о том, что люди ждут нашей помощи. Но те, кто надеются на поддержку, не должны страдать от неквалифицированных работников._

_Друг, знаешь к чему я затеяла этот разговор? Мне кажется, сегодня я видела Её... Я веду психологию на нескольких факультетах нашего университета, но помимо этого я преподаю в колледже искусств, что рядом с моим домом. Может прозвучит глупо, но мне хотелось хоть как-то соприкасаться с искусством, а так как талантов во мне не замечено, то общение с такими ранимыми личностями, как художники, с лихвой восполняло моё рвение и тягу к возвышенному._

_Я вошла в просторную аудиторию, очень светлую, с большими окнами, вид из которых выходил на городской парк. Вместо парт стояли ступенчатые трибуны, сделанные из сорта мягкого дерева. Помещение было свежеотремонтированным, поэтому здесь ещё немного отдавало краской и лаком. Но для колледжа искусств это были будничние запахи. Студенты, ещё полусонные, лениво открывали тетради с конспектами и готовились к лекции. Группа была большой, около 60 человек — 2 потока объединили, чтобы сократить мне количество пар — всё-таки времени у меня было немного. Все студенты из обеспеченных семей, ведь колледж славился своей репутацией и имел статус, сродни королевскому. Соответственно, и обучение здесь дорогостоящее._

_Я изучала каждого из них настолько, насколько это было возможно в этих условиях. Сразу выделила парочку микрогрупп, объединённых общими интересами. И одну макрогруппу, видимо, все из одного дружного потока. Взгляд упал на девушку, которая сидела на верхней ступени трибуны. Она оживленно беседовала с соседкой по парте. У неё были длинные русые волосы, которые прятали её лицо в эту волнистую копну блестящих волос. На ней был лёгкий новомодный серый свитер и чёрные джинсы, рядом лежала широкополая шляпа. Я не смогла толком разглядеть лицо, потому что она была далеко. На протяжении всей пары мой взгляд был буквально прикован к этой девушке, я думала о ней, мне хотелось заглянуть в её лицо. Оно казалось таким знакомым, таким родным._

_Пара подошла к концу и я ждала, когда же студентка поравняется со мной и я смогу наконец-то увидеть её вблизи. Пара студентов окружила меня и начала сыпать вопросами по поводу домашнего задания. Я так увлеклась объяснением, что пропустила долгожданный момент, когда девушка вышла из кабинета. Я видела боковым зрением, что она стоит в дверях и вот-вот выйдет в коридор, и в этом потоке студентов я уже не смогу найти её, да и как-то не находилось предлогов чтобы окликнуть её. Она ушла, и вместе с её уходом странное чувство поселилось в моей грудной клетке. Это не может быть Вейверли. Со слов Вайноны я знала, что тогда они уехали в Европу, на другой континент. Но мои сведения были десятилетней давности. Я не знала, что с ней сейчас, как Её родители и Вайнона. Именно она тогда передала мне письмо и предупредила о том, что они планируют отъезд раньше._

_Студенты ушли, аудитория опустела. Осталась лишь я и... шляпа. Она оставила свою шляпу на трибуне. Может быть она торопилась? Эта шляпа сейчас лежит на моих коленях. Это безумие, но мне кажется, это запах Вейверли. Запах нашей с ней юности, нашей загубленной любви._

_**Николь Хот** _


	12. Вейверли, 26 лет

_**10 сентября 2017, 19:27** _

_Привет, Секретик. Я не писала тебе, наверно, целую вечность. 10 лет! Немалый срок. За это время в моей жизни многое изменилось. Но если кратко, то вот основное: Во-первых, мы уехали жить в Англию. Там меня лечили от «лесбиянства», как говорил мой отец. Но это было впустую: никакими таблетками, уколами невозможно было заглушить мою любовь к Николь. До сих пор я храню наши бумажные переписки. Я пыталась найти себе кого-нибудь, но никто меня не интересовал. После Николь все остальные казались пустышками. В них не было и толики того, за что я полюбила в её. Время не стояло на месте, как и моя жизнь. Во-вторых, после лечебницы я поступила на юридический факультет в Лондоне — этого хотел мой отец. Я с отличием окончила бакалавриат, а затем и магистратуру в университете. Папа устроил меня главным юристом в свою фирму. Я работала и жила так, как мне говорили. В этой семье у меня никогда не было собственного мнения. Лишь Вайнона смогла противостоять этим тиранам: она уехала вместе со своим бойфрендом в Торонто. Я завидовала ей белой завистью, но в глубине души я была рада, что за эти годы сестра изменилась и стала человечнее. Она звала меня с собой, но я не могла оставить своих пусть и ужасных, но родных людей. А через полгода они попали в автокатастрофу и разбились. Я тяжело переживала их кончину, но вместе с их смертью я наконец-то получала свободу, о которой мечтала последние 10 лет. Конечно это кощунственно вот так рассуждать о родителях и о свободе, но это жизнь, и надо приспосабливаться ко всему._

_Правление фирмой осталось на мне. Я не хотела заниматься этим делом, поэтому продала все акции и отправилась в Торонто, Вайнона уже ждала меня там. Через год я поступила в колледж искусств и исполнила свою заветную мечту — научиться красиво рисовать._

_Я была уже на 3 курсе, когда нам в расписание учебных дисциплин поставили психологию. В тот день я оделась в серую кофту и чёрные джинсы. И обязательно прихватила свою любимую тёмно-серую широкополую шляпу — талисман. Пара началась, в кабинет вошла высокая рыжеволосая преподавательница. Моё сердце сжалось, а дыхание участилось — мне показалось, что передо мной стоит Николь. В голове россыпью пронеслись все наши моменты. Мне хотелось завыть от боли, которая заполнила мою грудь. Я была уверена, что это она. Я бы узнала её и через 30 лет. Я ждала окончания пары, чтобы подойти к ней, но не решила, что же ей сказать. Прошло 10 лет. Может быть у неё уже кто-то есть, а тут заявляюсь я и путаю все карты. Я до сих пор не могла себя простить, за то что не попрощалась. Пара закончилась, и я побежала к её столу. Студентов было много, часть из них толпилась возле преподавательского стола. В последний миг я решила, что больше не вернусь в этот колледж. Я не хочу дважды ломать её уже устоявшуюся жизнь. Я выскочила из кабинета. По пути я вспомнила, что забыла свою шляпу, решила, что вернусь за ней вечером. Обычно забытые вещи остаются у вахтёра. Перед закрытием колледжа я вернулась туда, но вахтер сказал, что ещё не делал обхода и что я могу зайти и посмотреть сама._

_Аудитория была во власти сумерек. Я искала выключатель, а наткнулась на тёплую руку..._

_Это была Николь._

_— Ты любила меня?_

_— Да_

_— А сейчас?_

_— Все эти 10 лет..._

_**Вейверли Эрп** _


	13. Несколько нет спустя

Яркое августовское солнце возвышалось над природой. Деревья тихо перешептывались между собой, звеня листьями. Ветер проносился меж ними, передавая вести от соседних тополей. Пара отважных белок выглянула наружу, чтобы погреть свои шкурки на солнышке. Облака лениво плыли по небосводу, образуя причудливые фигуры. 

— Вот это облако очень похоже на зайчика, мама! — рыжий мальчик с крупными веснушками и ямочками на щеках нетерпеливо дергал рукав Николь, призывая её посмотреть на небо. 

— Очень похоже, Патрик. А что ты скажешь об этом облаке, милый? — девушка указала на облако, которое было похоже на единорога. 

— Мам, я, кажется, затрудняюсь ответить, — малыш чуть надул губки и склонил голову в знак поражения. 

— Хэй, маленький, ты чего? Давай мама тебе поможет, — девушка посадила мальчика к себе на колени и стала рассказывать про формы облаков и на что они могут быть похожи. 

— А вот и я! — Вейверли шла к ним со стаканчиками сливочного мороженого. На её лице сияла самая бесподобная и искренняя улыбка. Так улыбаются, когда безмерно счастливы. 

— Мама Вейверли! — мальчик с распростёртыми объятиями побежал встречать маму, попутно чуть не сбив её с ног. Всего три года, а уже такой сильный малый. 

— Тише-тише, Патрик. Мороженого хватит всем. А если нет, то мы немного позаимствуем у мамы Николь, да малыш? — девушка хитро улыбнулась, присела на колени и обняла маленького рыжеволосого непоседу. Она вручила ему заветное мороженое и поцеловала его в ямочки на щёчках. 

— Ну маааам, сейчас мороженое растает, и я испачкаюсь, — совсем по-взрослому сетовал мальчишка. 

— Всё-всё, ещё обнимашки и ты свободен, малыш, — мальчик обнял её и крепко, но аккуратно поцеловал в висок, а затем довольный побежал на качели. 

— А где же моя доля? — наигранно обиженным голосом обратилась к Вейверли Николь, которая сидела на лавочке в их саду. 

— Уверена, что хочешь только мороженое? 

— Нууу, может быть ещё сироп, — Николь подмигнула и улыбнулась Вейверли. 

— Это тот самый сироп, о котором я думаю? — недоумение отобразилось на красивом лице Вейверли, брови приняли неестественное положение. Девушка присела рядом, обняв спутницу за талию. Она изучала глаза Николь и пыталась угадать, о чём та думает. 

— Тот самый, клубничный... — Николь потянулась к губам своей уже жены и подарила ей нежный чувственный поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что дошли со мной до конца.


End file.
